Seasons of Change
by Hephaestion118
Summary: The relationship between Elijah Baley and R. Daneel Olivaw grew from the cold of winter, to the thaw of spring, and then the passion of summer until it ended in bittersweet autumn.


**This will be multi-chapter covering the evolution of Elijah Baley and R. Daneel Olivaw's relationship over the course of the Robot Trilogy. Thank you for any feedback, whether positive or negative.**

Some of the below dialogue it taken directly from the "Caves of Steel" and belongs to the Asimov Estate and the publishers of the book and are not mine. Unbetad so all mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

Winter (Baley)

"You may help yourself to my serving, if you wish."

 _Jehoshaphat, Daneel! Food is rationed. You don't offer another man your portion. But he's not a man is he?_

"That's bad manners. Go on. Eat."

I level an annoyed stare at you but realize it will lost on you. You have no idea what emotion is….which also means you can't feel awkward or insulted if I watch with disgust as you go through the motions of eating. I hate and despise you. Isn't it enough that you are taking jobs and livelihoods from humans? Do you have to also take the masterpiece of the human form and twist it into some perfect parody? I am not a medievalist but I've read about the Greeks, those ancient ancestors who saw man as the highest ideal and even formed their gods in their own image; complete with human flaws. But you, you are like those perfect statues they created; poised, beautiful, symmetrical. A perfect imitation and specimen of the human form. Yet you lack any and all of the human frailties they endowed their gods with because you cannot FEEL. You will never feel anger, hatred, jealousy, fear, sorrow or regret. Which also means that affection, love, lust, joy, peace and happiness will be forever beyond you. They would be wasted on you anyway. At the same time I feel begrudgingly grateful for the perfect parody that you are as this would be a terrible time and place for a riot to erupt.

The robots we create here on Earth are a caricature of humanity with their fixed smiles and placating stupidity. But you are no caricature. You are quite possibly the deepest threat to humanity ever created. And, I, unfortunately, have to try and solve a murder with you. Jehoshaphat! If only I didn't crave that C6 rating so badly. If only I didn't respect Enderby and if only he didn't need my help so badly. I would't have to work with this…creature. I shift uneasily as I watch another forkful disappear into your perfect lips and go….who knows where. How human are you Daneel? Do you process food? Do you excrete it? I almost hope you do. At least that is one unfortunate part of the human body that would make you less perfect and…clean.

One thing is very clear to me, though. No matter how perfect you appear you are still a robot which, of course, means you can't be trusted. Your true nature is your only true flaw and it's the only flaw that really matters.

My thoughts again return to the accusation I leveled against you at Dr. Fastolfe's home. I'm not done with that yet. There is NO other solution. And the sooner I can prove my theory the sooner I can be rid of you, have my C6 rating and go back to solving crimes that matter to the people of this City; not trying to help you dirty Spacers.

"Elijah, is it bad manners to watch another man while he is eating?"

 _So much for you not minding my staring at you. Perhaps I have misjudged you. Stop that! There is no way to misjudge a robot! It is what it is!_

I watch you closely as I answer that, yes, it is indeed rude to watch a man while he eats. But, I remind myself again, you are not man.

I blink in surprise as you mention the eight men watching us closely and point out that they were at the near riot at the shoe store the night before.

"Are you sure?" _Stupid question, Lije!_

"Quite!"

I had to get us out of the kitchen and to the safety of the apartment Enderby had secured for us before a riot erupted. I lock eyes with you as an idea forms in my mind….

"Follow me."

The apartment was spartan and uncomfortable. It had no basin, no running water and a subetheric screen that only worked at certain hours. I shifted uncomfortably as a cold shiver suddenly raced down the length of my spine. This business would either throw Jessie, Ben and I down into this lowly, dirty classification, if not get us declassified altogether, or throw us up into greater luxury where apartments like this were nothing but a bad dream.

Jehoshaphat.

So much depends upon this creature I'm partnered with. I steal a glance at you. You were amazing running the strips today. Truly amazing. Begrudgingly, I find that I have to afford you a certain amount of respect. That perfect parody of humanity combined with your inherent robotic strength and agility is what saved us; I certainly would've fallen if you hadn't been there to catch me. I still, however, _know_ that you had something to do with Dr. Sarton's murder. But, how…

The answer fell unexpectedly into my lap as I watched in disgust as you opened your chest and withdrew a distended sac which I suddenly realized contained the food we had eaten earlier. That's it! That's how you did it, you sneaky Spacer robot! That's why no gun was found at the scene!

I keep my face as impassive as possible…I don't want you guessing that I'm on to you. You offer me the food inside but, Jehoshaphat, the idea of eating something that was stored in the same place as a murder weapon, never mind inside a robot, makes thick saliva fill my mouth. I choke it down and instead cover my revelation by watching as you depose of the food in the crude disposal pipe. Good food wasted.

It doesn't matter. By tomorrow I will have the answer I need and I can close this case and go back to my normal, comfortable City life.

How wrong I was. How utterly wrong. About everything. For a plainclothesman I could not see the City for the steel. The Caves of Steel. They are a prison not only for humanity physically but also for its mind. I was so steeped in hated for robots, so sure that Spacetown was responsible for the murder, so sure that no human would willful venture Outside, that I couldn't see what was right before my eyes. Enderby.

I glance at the quivering man, his hand held out to me in entreaty.

He let his fear of Daneel and his implications for Earth override even his commitment to justice and the enforcement of the law. It was a perfect rationalization in his mind…after all killing Daneel would not have been murder. It made me cringe inside….if Enderby was so blinded then what was _I_ not seeing? But, no, I may have hated Daneel but, though this investigation, I realize that I've allowed myself to begin to respect and admire him. I could not have asked for a more true and steadfast friend; one with no selfish desires, no ulterior motives, no game playing, no keeping a record of wrongs. Jehoshaphat, I accused him twice of murder and yet he still treats me the same. He just is. He's just Daneel.

"Letting Enderby go"

I glance up in shock at your unexpected words and listen in astonishment as you explain the greater benefit of converting evil to good and that you have learned…mercy. I feel a smile creep across my face. It seems I'm not the only one who has been changed these last few days. Walking over, I grasp your elbow, surprised that the action only causes a rush of affection instead of the disgust I would have felt before, and draw you towards the exit. Your arm is strong and sure under my fingers and I'm strangely assured. The cool, conditioned air of the expressway ruffles my hair and I find I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, the most extraordinary creature I've ever met.

I tug you to a stop as I turn to face you; finding I cannot raise my head to meet your eyes though you probably already know what I'm thinking with that Cerebroanalysis of yours. Still, I swallow thickly and force myself to meet your incredible blue eyes only to find you are watching me with intense passivity and a hint of….compassion?

 _No, don't be stupid, Lije!_

"Daneel," I began, "I…..uh….it has been a pleasure."

 _Jehoshaphat, Lije! He's a robot! He's not going to judge or think less of you! He's….safe._

 _"_ I find I must agree with you, Partner Elijah. Our association has been most…enlightening. I sincerely hope to meet you again."

I want to hug you. I, Elijah Baley, want to hug a robot.

"As do I, Daneel. Thank you." I extend my hand and, just as when we met, it is grasped and held. I expected the same quick release but to my astonishment you continue to keep my hand in your perfect, gentle grip and I find I can't tear my eyes from yours.

"Partner Elijah. Your aura is quite disturbed. You are sad and confused. Are you not happy to return to Jessie and Bentley and has your name not been cleared?"

 _He will never understand. Why try to explain it? But, then again, he did grasp the idea of mercy. Grasped it so well, in fact, that it overrode his justice circuit. What a remarkable creature he is! I have to try…._

"Ah, Daneel, I find that I've come to enjoy your company. As I said earlier I've even come to admire and respect you. I'm sad our association is at an end. That is all."

I felt a small smile twitch the corner of my mouth as you cock your head slightly like one of those dogs I saw in the zoo with Bentley so many years ago.

"I regret that our impending parting has caused you distress," you begin in a slightly slurred voice, "however, given my orders from Dr. Fastolfe, and that I must leave with him once Spacetown is dismantled, it is unavoidable."

Glancing down at our joined hands I acknowledge, "I know, Daneel. I know." I squeeze your perfect human hand one last time before carefully tugging my own away. I have to swallow a sudden pain that rises in my throat as you release it; your smooth fingertips drawing along my palm as you do so. "Goodbye, Daneel."

"Goodbye, Partner Elijah." Your soft voice washes over me and I turn before I make a complete fool out of myself. Without glancing back I stride toward the strips and Jessie, Bentley and home. I can go back to normal life…I'm just not sure I want to.

To Be Continued


End file.
